Dark Legacy Part 5
by Razor Ramone
Summary: It's the thrilling conclusion! I've worked really hard so hopefully this won't suck. What will Zen-Aku do now? And I reveal what Finster's been doing all this time. You won't believe the ending. P.S. Please excuse the underlining. Part 5 of 5.


"_Prepare to die?!_" asked Merrick. "What kind of talk is that?"

"This kind!" said Zen-Aku.

He had in his hand, what looked like the Sword of Darkness and he struck the rangers with it.

"You know what?" said Zen-Aku. "Two is better than one. Crescent Blade!"

Zen-Aku made his blade bigger and blasted the rangers.

"Bad doggie!" said Connor. "I've seen that sword before. From footage at Dr. O's house; That's the Sword of Darkness!"

"Didn't that get destroyed?" asked Aisha.

"There were two of them." said Zen-Aku. "This is the twin blade of the one that was destroyed."

He then attacked the rangers again.

"Crescent Blade, crescent wave!" said Zen-Aku as he then whirled his blade and then fired at the Rangers.

"This doesn't seem to be the friend you remember." said Cam.

"Look at his eyes." said Jen. "They're glowing as red as lava coals."

"He's under someone's control." said Aisha. "Guess who's controlling him."

"Enough talk!" said Zen-Aku.

He attacked the rangers a fourth time. By this time, their weapons had faded away (for not being used for a while), so the rangers had to summon them back.

"Power Daggers."

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Lunar Cue!"

"Chrono Saber!"

Then Cam pulled out his Samurai Sword from out of it's holster.

The Rangers attacked Zen-Aku with a determination such as no one had seen in a while.

"Give it up." said Zen-Aku. "You cannot defeat me."

"We can try." said Aisha.

"Either you do, or you do not. There is no such thing as 'try'" said Zen-Aku before he struck Aisha.

"Try _this_!" said Connor as he struck him with his staff.

Zen-Aku stumbled back but kept his footing.

"Not bad, but I'm better." 

Zen-Aku knocked Connor to the ground like he was nothing.

"Is _this_ the best that you can give me? I expected more of a challenge. To be honest, I'm very disappointed."

Cam got up and said "Yeah, well I hate to disappoint."

Cam stood up, put his sword back in his holster and he looked like he was about to beat someone down.

"Super Samurai mode!"

Suddenly, Cam took off his vest armor and his visor was turned around.

"Let's do this!" 

"Bring it!" said Zen-Aku.

Cam pulled his sword back out and it appeared to be made out of electricity. He struck Zen-Aku with it and knocked him down.

"Impressive."

"You haven't seen anything _yet_."

"I've seen all I needed to see. I shall return."

Zen-Aku disappeared. Cam stood there for a minute and then fell to his knees, unmorphing in the process.

"What was _that_?!" asked Connor.

"We just got our butts handed to us, that's what." said Jen.

"Good thing Cam was able to make him retreat or we'd be toast." said Aisha.

All the rangers unmorphed; Jen ran to Cam's aide.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just exhausted."

Aisha noticed Merrick standing there looking like he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

"How did this happen?"

"It's obvious that he's under Terra's mind control."

"No, not that. I mean…Zen-Aku's no push over. How did he get taken in so easy? They must've ambushed him…"

"Well these things happen, Merrick. That's why we must strengthen our resolve against Terra."

Meanwhile, in Briarwood. Madison was trekking through the woods.

"I really screwed up this time. I'm just glad that 'V' wasn't around to see that." 

"Hey there, Madison." said Phineas.

Madison jumped. "Don't scare me like that, Phineas."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Where's Leelee?"

"At the Rockporium. I love her, but I couldn't hang with her anymore today."

"Why?" 

"She's having a bad day."

"Oh. I'm sure it'll pass."

"Yeah. So where are you headed to?"

"Rootcore. I have to see Udonna. Where are you going, Phineas?"

"To pick some berries. Maybe it will cheer Leelee up."

"Have fun."

"Uh, you too." said Phineas as he departed.

Madison reached Rootcore and found Udonna mixing up a potion.

"Udonna!"

"Madison! What a surprise!" said Udonna as she hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Fire Heart. I am in need of him."

"What is it?"

"I came from San Angeles to see Fire Heart. There's a man by the name of Andrew Hartford there and he has his own set of Power Rangers."

"Yes, go on."

"They use a weapon called the Defender Vest. It's powered by one of Fire Heart's scales. But I used the weapon against a monster and it started making a weird noise. The scale in it was an old scale. I need a new one to put back into the vest."

"Fire Heart is in the back with Alianbow….and Nick." and she smiled.

"Thanks."

Madison went out to the back and there was Alianbow sparring with Nick; Fire Heart was watching them with excitement.

"Madison!" said Nick in surprise, right before he got his sword knocked out of his hand by Alianbow.

"Pay attention, Nick. Never let your guard down. We'll finish later."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Angeles on some mission."

"I was-I _am_. Actually, I came here cause I need one of Fire Heart's scales."

"How come?" asked Alianbow.

"It's a _long_ story. I really have to get back as soon as I can."

"All right. I'll get one for you." 

Alianbow went and said something to Fire Heart. The next thing Madison knew, she had a new scale in her hands.

"Thank you, Alianbow. Thank you, Fire Heart."

They both nodded.

"I have to go."

"Will you be back soon?" asked Nick.

"As soon as I can. Right now, we're all just taking things as they come."

Madison left and Nick looked sad to see her go.

"Mind back on your lesson, son." said Alianbow.

Back at the Hartford Mansion, Aisha and the others came walking in, exhausted.

"You okay?" Adam asked Aisha.

"Yeah. That fight was bru…tal."

"I bet he exploded real nice, though." said Xander.

"_Actually_," said Cam. "We fought Zen-Aku as best we could but he beat us up pretty bad and then left."

"But not before Cam went Super Samurai on him." said Jen.

"That might have been the only thing that really saved us." said Connor.

"Whoa!" said Bridge.

"Yeah. He just…left." said Merrick. "And what upsets me is that Zen-Aku is a friend of mine."

"Sounds like mind control." said Adam.

"It _was_." said Aisha. "His eyes were glowing red. It was scary."

"I'll make Terra pay for this." said Merrick. "She has done so much. First, she sent Goldar and Rito to kidnap Brightstar, now this."

Suddenly, Mack's tracker went off.

"What is it, dad?"

"_Two monsters have been spotted. At least I _think_ they're monsters. They're blowing things up.."_

"We're on it." said Adam. "Let's do this. It's Morphin Time! Mastodon!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said Xander.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" said Tori.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" said Kira.

"S.P.D Emergency!" said Bridge.

At the scene of the disturbance, Toxica and Jindrax were causing quite a stir and scaring people.

"That's as far as you two go!" said Adam.

"Do you want to take care of this or should I, Toxica?" said Jindrax.

"Why choose, Jindrax? Let's get them!" said Toxica before she blasted the rangers.

"Enough of this!" said Xander.

Jindrax and Toxica suddenly found themselves trapped in a net of vines.

Xander laughed. "Gotcha now."

"Do you _really?_" said Toxica, right before she blasted her way out.

"I didn't expect that to last long." said Xander.

"But it gave me an opening to do _this!"_ said Bridge as he jumped up and blasted them both with his Delta Blasters.

It was Toxica and Jindrax's turn to be knocked to the ground now.

Jindrax got up and started attacking all the guys.

Toxica was standing there trying to blast Kira and Tori, but she was failing...miserably.

"You as bored as I am?" asked Tori, as she pulled out her sword.

"You know it. Ptera grips!"

They both attacked her.

Toxica screamed. "You suck!"

"Hey Jindrax?"

"Yeah, Toxica?"

"I think it's time to even the odds in our favor, don't you?"

"I agree."

Toxica pulled out a shell of slime and what spilled out of it took shape.

"Say 'hello' to the Putrids!"

Suddenly, the rangers were faced with these new enemies.

The Putrids were ugly, club-carrying beings; The rangers got surrounded by them.

Toxica laughed. "Handle _that_, Rangers!"

"Oh, we will." said Adam.

Meanwhile, back at the Hartford mansion, Madison came walking in to see Andrew.

"Mr. Hartford."

"Welcome back, Madison."

"Thanks."

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Madison presented Andrew with the red scale.

"Was it difficult to acquire?'

"Not at all. Fire Heart belongs to a friend of mine. He asked Fire heart for a scale and then gave it to me."

Back on the moon, Terra had approached Miratrix and the Fear Cats.

"Fear Cats. Miratrix."

"Yes, my queen?" said Miratrix as she bowed.

"I want you three to go back down there and finish what you started before."

"If I may, my queen. If you want a vicious warrior, my associate, Kamdor can…"

"I don't WANT Kamdor. Did I call for him? If I had wanted Kamdor's assistance, I would've had him brought before me when you three arrived."

"Yes, my queen. I apologize if I may have offended you."

Terra didn't seem to act like she even heard her.

"Mig and Benglo. Do not fail me. Kill…maim…destroy!"

"Yes, evil one." said Mig.

"We will not disappoint." said Benglo.

"We shall scrape them off the bottom of our feet like kitty litter." said Mig.

"That's what I like to hear. Go!"

Miratrix and the Fear Cats departed.

Back on Earth, Adam and the others were fighting the Putrids and of course winning.

"That the best you've got ?" asked Adam.

"No." said Toxica.

"Terra sends a present." said Jindrax.

T-Putties arrived…along with a new monster.

"What kind of bird is that?" asked Tori.

They looked at this thing. It was a large, scaly prehistoric bird with red eyes and dangerous-looking talons; It then spoke.

"I am Terror Dactyl! Time to show you what fear is."

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it." said a familiar voice.

Ninjor arrived.

"Nice of you to join us." said Kira.

"Yeah. Where've you been?" asked Adam.

Ninjor looked embarrassed and said "I kind of…fell asleep while I was meditating."

Toxica groaned. "A new fighter? Whatever. It makes no difference. Destroy them, Terror Dactyl!"

"With pleasure" said the hideous monster.

Terror Dactyl flew in the air and then did a huge dive upon Ninjor and the rangers.

"I'm going to skewer you, you overgrown parakeet!" said Ninjor.

Ninjor starting fighting the monster while the rangers fought the T-Putties.

"We're certainly getting our daily exercise _today_." said Bridge, jokingly.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Xander.

Back at the Hartford Mansion, the Overdrive Rangers were with Andrew when the alarm went off.

"Now what?" asked Will.

"It's Miratrix and the Fear Cats again." said Andrew. "Should I send the B Team?"

"No." said Mack. "We have unfinished business with them."

"We owe them a little something." said Tyzonn.

The rangers stood in formation as they always did and shouted the familiar phrase, "Overdrive Accelerate!"

The Fear Cats and Miratrix were just standing there, just chillin' when the rangers arrived.

"'Bout time." said Miratrix.

"We've been waiting for you." said Benglo.

"We hate to be kept waiting, you know?" said Mig.

"We're awfully sorry." said Rose sarcastically.

"We're usually very punctual." said Ronny, sarcastically.

"Let us make it up to you." said Dax.

"Drive Lance!"

"Drive Slammer!"

"Drive Vortex!"

"Drive Claw!"

"Drive Geyser!"

"Drive Detector!"

Mig and Benglo began blasting at the rangers, but their fire was dodged.

Mack, Dax and Rose stood united as Will and Ronny bounced from their shoulders and attacked the Fear Cats.

Will played whack-a-mole with Benglo's head and Ronny gave Mig an uppercut with her claws.

Tyzonn was battling his Drive Detector against Miratrix's sword. They appeared to be dueling.

"Give it up, Mercurian."

"_You_ give it up."

"Never!"

"And neither will I."

Terror Dactyl shot a laser from his mouth at Ninjor and knocked him down.

"You are making me very, very angry." said Ninjor as he got up.

"Good." said the monster as he shot his laser again.

"You didn't really think you'd get me that easily a second time, did you?"

Ninjor took his sword and attacked Terror Dactyl in a furious onslaught of attacks.

"Take _that_. I call that my own original recipe."

Terror Dactyl fell and exploded.

"That's how _I _do things."

Simultaneously, the A team rangers and the Overdrive rangers were finishing off their opponents.

With the A ranger team, Toxica was having a fit and she and Jindrax teleported out.

"Yeah!" cheered the A Team Rangers.

With the Overdrive rangers, they were cheering too as Miratrix and the Fear Cats also retreated.

Back on the moon, Terra was looking through her telescope and her face was beet red.

"This isn't over, Rangers!" she said as she tossed her scepter.

Terror Dactyl grew.

"Oh, my." said Ninjor. "That's a **big**__bird."

"We'll take care of this, Ninjor." said Adam. "We're gonna need the zords, Spencer."

The DriveMax zords arrived and each of the Veteran rangers jumped in a zord.

Adam jumped in the Dump Driver, Bridge jumped in the Speed Driver, Kira jumped in the Gyro Driver, Xander jumped in the Drill Driver and Tori jumped in the Sub Driver.

"Let's bring em together!" said Adam.

The DriveMax megazord was formed and they struck him.

Terror Dactyl screamed. "Ow! That hurt. You will hurt me no more."

"We can't reach him!" said Kira.

"Now what?" asked Xander

"Any ideas?" asked Bridge.

"I've got one." said Adam. "Crane Driver!"

The Sub Driver arm was then replaced by the Crane Driver to form the DriveMax Megazord Drill and Crane Formation.

"Come here!" said Tori. "Let's go fly fishing!"

The Megazord swung the crane like a fishing pole and wrapped around Terror Dactlys' feet, thereby dragging him quickly back to the Earth.

"Oh No!" said Terror Dactyl

The Rangers destroyed him with the Drill Driver.

"All right." said Xander.

"We rule." said Kira.

"Another job well done, everyone." said Adam.

"I should've gotten in the action." said Ninjor.

Back on the moon, Terra looked like she was ready to start tearing her hair out.

"I'm getting _such_ a headache!" she screamed.

"Would you like an aspirin?" asked Goldar.

"What I would like, is for you incompetent nitwits to get the job done like I've asked you to!"

"I'll head down there and start causing some trouble." said Scorpina.

"And I'll assist." said Zen-Aku.

Terra looked at the rest of them and blasted them all with her scepter.

Toxica, Jindrax, Miratrix, Mig, Benglo, Goldar and Rito all went flying.

"You've all failed me. I should destroy you all right here, right now."

"You have every reason too, my queen." said Goldar.

"We don't deserve to be spared." said Rito.

"Zen-Aku. Go with Scorpina and show those rangers who's boss."

"Right away." said Zen-Aku.

"Do not fail me."

"_We won't." said Zen-Aku._

_They departed just as Finster came running in._

"_My queen!"_

"_What?!"_

"_May I present, your grandfather, Master Vile, your father, Lord Zedd, your mother, Rita Repulsa, and your brother, Thrax?"_

_In walked in the evil family._

_End of Part 5_


End file.
